Fallen Angels
by TriciaKoz
Summary: Can two atreians look past their history and give into the their attraction?


**Prologue**

It was quiet that night, the sky shaded with hues of deep purples and blues, while tiny clusters of stars twinkled delicately like a satin cloth glimmering in the fading light. As he lay in his makeshift hammock, Ranalph closed his eyes and sighed deeply as the crickets sang their nightly tune in the distance, their melody a welcomed comfort to a long day. All of his pain and discomfort, sour memories and bitterness, vanished instantly the minute he closed his eyes under the serene curtain of night.

The nighttime always brought him closer to his parents, passed now for almost 8 years. He couldn't explain it but at night, when all the world was resting, he could finally see their faces in his mind again. He never wanted to forget them and all that they had given him, and he never wanted to forget that day when they were ripped from his life. It was the day he learned he could trust no one, the day he learned who is his true enemy was, the Balaur.

The Balaur were a race of bloodthirsty creatures, hell-bent on dominating the known world. They showed no mercy to humans and daevas alike. Since the shattering of the Tower of Eternity all of Asmodae had been cast in shadows, the sun never touching its lands, and the raids on the villages only increased in time. Ranalph's village was not spared the attacks and when he was just a young man a large Balaur raiding party sliced their way through the tiny humble settlement killing anyone in their path.

The ordeal was awakening for Ranalph. All his life he had been taught that the Elyos were responsible for the constant heartache and misery that plagued their lands, spending most of his life despising and cursing them. He knew better now and one day vowed to join in the fight that had now become both race's battle. But for now, he meditated and burned the reason he needed to fight into his mind.

Taking a deep breath, inhaling the crisp cool night air, he reveled in his daunting memories as fireflies flickered through the tamed breeze. But just as he was beginning to truly relax, the faint sound of a twig snapped in the distance. His senses came alive and he turned his head in the direction it came from slowly rising. There in the distance, he could just barely make out a shadowy figure gracefully weaving between the trees in the forest behind his farm.

"Likely another damn Elyos here to cause trouble," he muttered softly climbing to his feet.

Creeping silently ahead of the stranger, he hid behind the vast trunks of the forest trees watching them, waiting for the right time to intervene. The forest was silent, its inhabitants fast asleep like much of the world, and he could hear the ground crunching beneath the intruder's feet as they approached closer. Slow and steady movements, the intruder kept their face shrouded by a heavy dark cloak and only stopped periodically to check behind them. Suddenly, he caught the faint glimmer of steel in the moonlight glimmering at the trespasser's waistband just beneath his cloak.

His eyes narrowed in anger, their brown depths beginning to burn a fervent red and his pulse quickened pounding in his ears. This was what he had been trained for, why he was awaiting his ascension. Whoever this was did not have innocent intentions and he would be damned if he allowed anyone else to destroy what was left of this once thriving village.

Moving quickly and using the trees for cover, he silently moved alongside a tree, his body flattened against it, its bark biting into the flesh of his fingertips. He weaved around just as the figure was passing and snagged the knife from the intruder's waistband yanking them both against a tree in one swift motion. The figure gave no initial resistance and instead remained completely still in his arms.

"Out for a nightly stroll, are we?" he asked, arrogant with his gained advantage. One of his arms was firmly wrapped around the stranger holding their back against his chest while his free hand searched for other weapons. "We don't care much for uninvited guests lurking around in our lands."

The figure stilled even more and before Ranalph could react, the back of their head came slamming into his face jarring him backward his grip loosening. The shrouded figure took off running, their cloak waving violently behind them. Holding his chin, which now trickled lightly with blood, he cursed running after the man.

Knowing these woods well, he weaved like the breeze between the trees, his claws digging into the soft ground beneath him gaining distance at a rapid speed. His eyes, crimson with excitement for the chase, never left the form of the escaping man. Leaping forward with as much force as he could summon, his body arched and senses alive, he grabbed the cloak that was wavering behind the man and yanked fiercely. The figure snapped backward into his arms and he instinctively grasped the man's upper body as they crashed to the ground with a thump.

Wrestling the man beneath him he grabbed both of the stranger's wrists slamming them to the ground. His eyes still glowing hot red with fury he tossed his head back in an attempt to clear his hair from his eyesight. A tiny soft gasp came from beneath the stranger's hood and he yanked it from the person's head only to reveal a stunning Elyos woman, eyes wide and confused, scared and furious, staring up at him.

At first he was taken aback, almost breathless by her appearance. Her body shone against the dark landscape as if she were encapsulated in light. Blonde strands of sunlight framed her delicate bronzed face, her lips parted as she panted heavily beneath his hold. He had never seen someone so captivating, so contrasting in his entire life. Oh, he had seen Elyos before, he thought, but this woman looked like the sun itself casting rays of warmth all around him. It was surreal.

"Get off me, you beast," she spat angrily in his language, struggling against his hold.

He leaned forward, his eyes still filled with the fire of his people. "And why would I do that, _Angel_?"

"Angel?" she cursed struggling even more against his tight grip.

When she finally gave into his unwavering hold he questioned, "Why are you here?" When she didn't answer him immediately, he raised his voice in a commanding tone that made her flinch. "Answer me, Elyos!"

"I am gathering herbs!" she replied her voice rushed and urgent.

He actually laughed, his chest heaving with it. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that? You Elyos never come here unless you're spying. And the fact that you can speak my language suggests you are here for just that."

Her breathing was heavy and she turned her head to the side avoiding his burning gaze. He sat atop her, his broad thighs straddling her waist, his hands still firmly holding her wrists against the cold ground and she felt a heated blush rise to her cheeks. "If you would let me up I would show you my satchel that contains the twisp I needed."

He released his grip on her and dragged them both to their feet still holding one of her wrists to ensure she did not escape. Yanking free her satchel he shook it upside down until the contents spilled on the ground at their feet. He stared down at the herbs scattered on the ground, his fury building even more. Were all Elyos stupid enough to risk capture for a few herbs that can be bartered for on the open market?

She sighed impatiently. "Of course, now they are useless," she muttered kicking some away. "They are best when fresh picked and not soiled by the ground."

"I should turn you into the guards myself," he snapped releasing her completely this time. "You have no right to trespass on my lands. Go home."

She folded her arms across her chest and leaned back against the tree behind her. This trip had been planned months in advance when the moon was at its lowest for best cover, and she was not about to leave without her ingredients. "Not without my Twisp. And since you decided to ruin my entire harvest I will have to start over."

Turning to her, his eyes now back to their mahogany depths, he shook his head in disbelief. "You Elyos never cease to amaze me with your self-righteous and entitled attitudes."

"Self-righteous?" she asked insulted. "Why, I'll have you know..." her words trailed off as she watched him dismiss her and begin to walk off.

"Wait," she called her voice softening significantly. She suddenly felt guilty realizing he was letting her go when he had every right to turn her in. The least she could do was thank him somehow.

He turned his head slightly just enough to glimpse her stepping closer to him, her eyes suddenly appearing very soft and calm. "You're hurt," she whispered lightly touching his chin where she had assaulted him in the face with the back her head.

Confusion filled his eyes as he watched her tear some fabric from her cloak and begin to dab away the blood on his face. He didn't move, just watched intently as she nursed his tiny wound, realizing that at this moment he was the closest he'd ever been to an Elyos woman. He immediately noticed the soft whisper of light that emanated from her skin as if she had captured the sun's essence during the daylight. Her golden hair was swept back just enough that he could see the pulse of her heartbeat, a quickened pace against her throat.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she added in a soothing tone, her eyes averted from his stormy glare.

He took a deep breath through his nose inhaling the light scent of berries and flowers that surrounded her being, staring down at her delicate fingers lightly dabbing at his chin. Her eyes, so soft and inviting, kept flickering upward to gauge his expression. This was dangerous, he thought. He wondered if she realized the effect she was having on him. Reaching up he gently grasped her wrist slowly pulling her hand away. "I'm fine."

Finally, she looked up into his eyes, her heart quickening even more. "I'm sorry," she whispered backing up a step. The man was intimidating, his stature several inches above hers, made her feel so small in comparison. But it was mostly his eyes that alarmed her, the way they seemed to hold such raw emotion. It was as if he held many more years than his face suggested.

Not letting go of her wrist, he held her flustered gaze. If she was going to leave his farm, he was going to have to help her and the last thing he wanted was for her to be caught. "I have some harvested twisp back at my farm. You can take it and go before someone else spots you here."

Their arms dropped, hands slowly and intently sliding from each other's, leaving a tingling sensation in her palm. It felt good to touch someone like that, something her father had never let her do before, not even with her betrothed. And it was hard to fathom why she felt so comfortable with him, a complete stranger. Something about him drew her in, made her want to stay and learn more about this brooding yet handsome creature.

"What is your name?" she asked following closely behind him as he led her to the edge of the forest. "We don't have to be enemies, you know."

"It's not that simple," he replied shooting her a sideways glance.

"Why not?" she innocently asked her eyes imploring. "We are practically at peace already."

He sighed impatiently as he prayed to Aion for control of his mounting anxiety. This woman had no right being here and the idea of her presence put him edge, even if she did sparkle like the moonlit waters. "Because I don't want any Elyos friends, nor do I care for any of your kind. So, I will get you your twisp and you will be on your way back to your land of light and happiness."

His words bit into her and she frowned slightly, intent on getting him to soften towards her. And when they reached the edge of the forest he instructed her to wait as he walked out of her sight only to return minutes later holding a bag. Thrusting it out before her he tapped his foot impatiently, his claws tapping softly against the ground, waiting for her to take it but she just stood there with a look of amusement in her eyes.

"Really?" he said tilting his head to the side slightly. "This isn't a game, woman. If someone sees you here besides myself, they will haul you off to the guards."

She smiled brightly wrapping her hand around the bag where his fingers held it closed, her delicate fingers grasping his softly. Flashing him a challenging grin she raised one eyebrow in opposition. "I will only leave if you tell me your name."

He stared down at their joined hands, her skin soft against his. So she wanted to toy with him, he thought shaking his head staring off into the distance with a knowing smile. Cocky little angel, perhaps she needs to find out what happens when you taunt a wolf.

Before she could surmise his plans, he swiftly tugged her closer, their bodies softly connecting the small bag of herbs the only thing separating them. She let out a small gasp, her face just inches from his and she couldn't keep herself from staring down at his lips, her own parted slightly as her breath quickened. Her eyes wide with shock she could feel his thighs pressed firmly to hers, the heat of his body swirling around her.

"Ranalph," he whispered watching her flustered demeanor worsen with each second. "My name is Ranalph."

She couldn't explain it but the way he was staring down at her, his eyes finally settling on her flushed parted lips, made her feel so inebriated, so breathless. Never had she been so close to a man, so close that she could feel the warmth of his skin and the slight tickle of his breath on her cheek. She wanted to move, her mind even screamed for her to move, but it was as if he had wrapped a spell around her, binding her to the ground before him.

This was not appropriate, she thought as a sudden spark of excitement jolted through her. Not only was she standing in front of a strange man just inches from his lips, this was an Asmodian man. It was unheard of, never even spoken of and here she was actually toying with the sordid idea of actually letting him kiss her. If anyone ever found out…

It was unnerving how amazing it felt to imagine kissing her, an Elyos woman. Except at this moment he wasn't thinking of her as an Elyos because all he could see were her soft, slightly moist lips and the way her breasts heaved beneath her parted cloak. He had meant to teach her a lesson but this game was going too far because now he was actually contemplating pulling her even closer and claiming her lips for himself.

Regaining his composure, he gently moved her backwards to gain some distance. This night was over, he thought, before something dangerous happens that I can't take back. "It's time for you to go home," he informed her pointing to the vast distance behind her.

"Ranalph!" someone called in the distance. "Is something amiss?"

"Go!" he said his eyes now urgent and demanding.

Quickly she turned running into the woods, the darkness of the canopy above enveloping her in the shadows. She only stopped once to look back, one last glimpse of the man who had let her go, his figure shrinking into the distance. She closed her eyes, her form dissolving into a vapor of invisible glass as she silently bid him farewell.

She could never come back, never speak of this to anyone. Yet, something inside of her longed to be back in that instant when she was so close to him, pressed so intimately against him. She must be out of her mind to think what just happened was ever going to happen again. Shaking the idea from her mind she ran as fast as she could to the portal she came through and vanished instantly back to the her own realm.

Ranalph stared into the darkened forest with only one thought in his mind. _Damned Elyos woman… damned beautiful, tempting Elyos woman._


End file.
